Not Your Only One
by MusicAddictAtLarge
Summary: Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Rosie Black have been best friends since they were young. What happens when Rosie phases and imprints on one of her best friends?
1. The New Girl

**Hell****o to anyone reading. If you were reading my other story, Puppy Love, and found this one, I hope you like it. Sorry for a lack of either story, I was on vacation and had band camp, I haven't had much time to write.**

**This is a companion story to Puppy Love, I hope you like this one. You don't need to read both of them, to understand the other, it may help and give you more information, but it's not necessary. They just explain what's going on in Sammi and Rosie's life when the other isn't there in more depth.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

"Rosie Black, Mr. O'Rourke can see you now." The secretary said from behind her desk.

"Ok." I said standing up. I threw my backpack over one shoulder and I walked towards Mr. O'Rourke's office. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come on in." I heard him say. I walked in while he was closing a file. He laid it on his desk.

"Please sit down." He said gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. I did as he said.

"Now Rosie," he said, "You've always been a good student. Am I correct? Mostly A's throughout your time in school?"

"Yes Sir." I said nodding my head, I wondered where he was going with this.

"That's why you were chosen to be the guide to our new student. Ms. Colin I believe it is." He said opening the file. "Even with your past, it's hard to ignore what has been going on this past week with you." There's the point.

"You missed a week and a half of school Ms. Black. Can you explain why?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"I was sick." I said hoping he would believe my lie. It was partially true, I did have something wrong with me last week, it was just more trying to stay human and not phase into a wolf.

"May I ask what you were sick with?" he asked skeptically.

"Bronchitis." That was what Sam told me to say I was sick with and what my dad had told the school when he was calling me out sick. He looked back into the file he had on his desk.

"I was also wondering, do you know why most of the days you were sick either Paul Lahote or Jared Cameron was also out sick?" He was getting very suspicious.

"I don't know why." I lied. When one of them was home "sick" really it was one of them babysitting me while I was still trying to get a hang of the phasing. "Sir, what does this have to do with me being a guide with the new girl?" I asked hoping to say anything I shouldn't have and get off of the topic.

"The rumors about you and your new friends can't be ignored." He said. The rumors. They had started when Paul phased, and only gotten worse when I phased. They started out smaller, druggies, mental break downs, trips to mental hospitals, and only gotten worse when I was out. The worst one was that Jared, Paul, and I had some kinky three way, and I had gotten pregnant, with twins, each of them being the father of one, and that I was out of school having an abortion. The weirdest one was that Jared was secretly my father. I don't what went through these high schoolers minds.

"We don't have time to find a new guide for her so I expect you and your friends to be on your best behavior and try to show her the good parts of the school." He said sternly.

"Not trying to be rude, but are we done? I need time to show her to her locker and to first period before class starts." I said.

"You can go now." He said closing his file. I threw my bag over my shoulder once again and walked out of his office and into the main office. There was a girl standing in front of the secretary's desk. I walked over to her, I heard while I was with Mr. O'Rourke that she was the new girl.

"Hi." I said with a small smile. "You must be Samantha." I was pretty sure she said that was her name to the secretary.

"That's me." She said smiling back. "Please call me Sam."

"Ok Sam, my name's Rosie. Rosie Black. I'm your guide today. Let's get out of here and I can show you to your locker." I said gesturing towards the door. I wanted to get out of here and away from Mr. O'Rourke as soon as possible. I walked out and she followed me.

"What's your locker number?" I asked turning to face her.

"Thirty fifteen." She said looking down at a piece of paper in her hands.

"Cool." I said a small smile emerging on my lips. "Mine's thirty fifteen and I know most of the people around it. They're all pretty nice." I turned around and started to go to the hallway where my locker was. I expected her to ask questions but she didn't.

"Here's your locker." I said stopping, our lockers were near the front office because this whole wing of the school was added in this year when the the La Push high school and Forks high school joined together.

"Thanks." She said. She tried putting the combo in and the locker didn't work. She let out a small grunt in frustration.

"They work better if you kick it before you try to pull on it. All the lockers over here are like that. They give them to all the new kids and the kids that transferred over from the reservation." I said with a small smile.

"Thanks for the advice." She said putting her combo in and kicking her locker. She pulled and it came right open.

"Do you mind if I see your schedule?" I asked as she started putting notebooks in her locker.

"Go ahead." She said handing me her schedule. Her schedule was almost identical to mine.

"We have almost the same schedule." I said as she was closing her locker. "We just have two classes that are switched." I handed her schedule back. "I think my brother and maybe one of my friends are in that period so hopefully they'll help you the first couple of days." I said smiling.

"Hopefully?" She asked surprised.

"My friends will definitely like you. I'm sure my brother will like you fine." I said reassuringly. "It's me he doesn't like." I added with a wink. She cracked a smile at my remark.

"So off to science then?" She asked looking down at her schedule.

"I need to grab some things out of my locker first, is that ok? I would've gone while you were in yours but I figured I'd wait to give you the kicking advice." I said.

"That's fine." She said. I turned and walked down to my locker. I put the combo in and kicked it. It opened without pulling on it.

"If you find the right place to kick, you don't even have to pull on it." I said switching notebooks out of my locker. Jared had figured that out kicking my locker the other day trying to get me to hurry up. I noticed he wrote on my whiteboard asking to switch shifts tonight because he had a test tomorrow. I'd tell him later if I could or not.

"Would you help me find the spot on mine?" she asked. "My sister is really on my ass about making friends, so what better way to make friends than kicking lockers?" I smiled at her. Screw what Sam said about making friends with normal people. She was sweet and it would be good for me to have a friend that was a girl.

"I'd love to." I said facing her quickly before I turned back to my locker to shut it.


	2. Science Class

**So I'm posting chapter 1-3 in the same night because I originally had them as one chapter, but then had to split it because it was too long according to my friend/half beta. **

**Thanks for reading and hope you like it!**

"So are you from the reservation?" She asked shyly.

"What gave it away?" I said with a small laugh. "The locker trick?"

"Yep." She said smiling. I laughed harder.

"So where are you from?" I asked. I put my finger up to stop her from answering. "Never mind. Mrs. Mitch will have you announce it to the whole class."

"Really?!" She screeched. She was definitely surprised by that.

"She might. And your reading teacher might have you too. He's a bit spacy so he'll probably have you do it while he's finding the lesson plan for the day." I said reassuringly. I gestured towards one end of the hallway and we started to walk down the hall.

"That's good if it's only two teachers. I don't want to stand up in front of all of my classes." She said as we turned the corner. We walked down the hall a few more classrooms and I opened the door to the science classroom. "Here's our science class."

"Yay." She mumbled. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

It looks like we have a sub today so don't worry about standing up in front of everyone." I said looking towards the front of the classroom. It was Ms. Banks. "It's our usual sub and she knows most of our names, I'll go tell her you're the new kid." I said walking up to the desk. Sam didn't follow me right away so I waved her over.

"Ms. Banks?" I asked.

"Hi. Are you the new girl?" She asked me. "

No, that's not me. My name's Rosie." I said with a smile. "I've been in this class all year." Ms. Banks jaw dropped. "I'm the new girls guide."

"Oh, hi Rosie. I didn't recognize you with a new haircut." She said with a small smile. Ya, it was the haircut, not the fact that I had grown six inches and gained some muscle. "You must be the new girl then." She said turning to Sam.

"Ya, hi I'm Samantha." She said.

"Hi Samantha. My name is Ms. Banks. I sub for Mrs. Mitch whenever I can because I was her sub for her maternity leave in the beginning of the year." She said with a small smile. She turned to get something off of her desk.

"Give the paper now." I mumbled to Sam. "She'll get distracted with the class soon so let her sigh it now."

"Ms. Banks, could you do me a favor and sign this for me?" she asked holding out a piece of paper. "I need all of my teachers to sign it since it's my first day.

"Sure thing." Ms. Banks said looking for a pen. She took the paper, signed it, and gave it back to Sam. "Now to find you a seat." She looked down at the seating chart.

"Natalie Switched out of this class so the seat next to me is open." I said. "Just for today while Mrs. Mitch isn't here." I added quickly.

"That's fine with me." Ms. Banks said. "Now why don't you two sit down while I find the lesson plan for today?" She said already looking around on the desk.

"Come one. I'll show you your seat." I said walking towards my seat in the back of the room. I sat and Sam took the seat next to me.

"Hopefully Mrs. Mitch will let you stay back here." I sad pulling a notebook out of my bag, time to make my conditions to switch patrol with Jared.

"It's the party corner back here." Jared said from behind us.

"Jared leave her alone." I said writing down one of my conditions: _Don't tell Sam I'm friends with the new girl._

"Is that you Rosie? I can barely recognize you with your new _haircut." _He said cracking a smile. Sam wasn't looking so I flipped him off. Paul smiled.

"Come on Rose, I'm just trying to make a joke. I just want to make a good impression on the new girl." He was smiling like a dork at Sam.

"Sam, the loud one is my friend Jared. The quiet one is my other friend Paul." I said turning around to face Jared and Paul at their desk. Paul muttered hello and Jared still had the big smile on his face.

"Well Sam," Jared said, "I'm glad Rosie is your guide today, because if she wasn't, I don't think I'd ever see a face as beautiful as yours."

"T-t-thanks." Sam stuttered out her cheeks turning bright red.

"Alright class everyone listen up." Ms. Banks called from the front of the room. We all turned to the front of the room. "I have two worksheets for you here. You have the whole period to work on them and if you don't finish them in class, you have tonight to do them because they are due tomorrow in the beginning of class. I'll hand them out so you aren't all crowding the desk up here. You'll need a calculator so if you don't have one you'll have to share with your lab partner. If you finish early you guys can just hang out in the classroom." She was walking down the aisle handing out the worksheets.

"You have a calculator?" I asked Sam.

"Yep." She said digging in her backpack. "You?"

"Yep." I said getting mine out.

"Ms. Banks?" Jared asked. "Can we work in groups instead of just partners?"

"As long as you get some work done." She said as she handed the papers to the boy at the end of our row. He handed them to the kid next to him, and then they were handed to Sam. Sam gave me one of each. It was on the half-lives of atoms.

"Do you two want to work in a group of four?" Jared asked. "Neither of us have a calculator."

"I don't care. What do you think Sam?" I asked.

"That's fine with me." She said. Hopefully if we did become friends Jared or Paul wouldn't tell Sam so I would be able to be her friend. We turned around in our seats to face Jared and Paul.

"Well it looks like Mrs. Mitch gave Ms. Banks random crap for us to do." Jared said. "Didn't we learn this like, last year?"

"Freshman year Jare." Paul said with a sly smile.

"Well, let's get it done. Maybe if we finish fast enough we can introduce Sam to Jake, Quil, and Embry." I said, if they wouldn't talk to me by myself maybe they would talk to me if I was introducing someone. I looked down at the page and started working on the first problem.

"Hey Sam, Jared can you help me?" Jared asked. "You look like you know what you're doing and I don't really remember how to do this too well." There Jared went, hitting on Sam again.

"Sure." Sam said with a smile. "As long as you know that me helping you isn't me just giving you the answers." Paul and I laughed.

"I can't believe you think so lowly of me Sam!" Jared said putting his hand over his heart. "We haven't even had our first date yet and there you go breaking my heart."

"I'm Sorry Jared. I don't think that it would've worked out between us. Might as well say it earlier than later to avoid a bigger heartbreak." Jared looked shell shocked at what Sam was saying. It was definitely different than what other girls said to him recently.

"I like her already." Paul said with a smile. "She put Jared in her place and she's funny." Jared stuck his tongue out at Paul.

"Jared." I said finally looking up from the worksheet, "If you would worry less about your non-existent relationship with Sam and stop bugging her, you guys would be halfway through one of the worksheets already."

"Come one Jare. Stop distracting the new girl and help her with the worksheet." Paul said smiling.

"Let's work on the damn worksheet before they make fun of me again." Jared said to Sam.

Paul leaned over the desk so he could see my answers to the first half of the sheet and we worked on the rest. We finished a little before Sam and Jared.

"You know Paul." Jared said leaning towards Sam. "I think you and Sam should switch seats. We have some great chemistry."

"Maybe tomorrow Jared." Paul said shaking his head.

"Jared, I think I should just stay here. Don't want you to be stuck looking when you know you could never have." Sam winked at Jared. Paul and I were trying to hold in our laughter.

"I can just watch and wait for you to fall head over heels in love with me." Jared said smiling.

"You hold your breath 'till that happens." I was holding my sides trying to hold my laughter in and from what I could tell Paul wasn't any better than I was.

"Sam, you want to meet my brother now?" I asked trying to calm my laughter. "Get a rest form Jared?" I was really hoping he wouldn't be an ass to me in front of the new girl.

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

"Come with me." I said standing up.


	3. Meeting The Boys

**So it's almost 5:30 in the morning here and I was trying to get this and my other story up and hopefully I will finish chapter 3 of Puppy Love and have that up soon.**

**Squilliam Fancyson: Sorry if the summary was confusing (my beta wrote it, I'm working on rewriting it now)****, they are not triplets, Embry is just both of their best friends, and I figured to mention that as to cause the drama of: "You can't date her she is my sister"**

**PiperMcLean351: thanks!**

* * *

I walked to the corner in the other side of the room, where my old seat was. Mrs. Mitch had let us choose our seats while we were gone and Jared and Paul gave me the seat in front of the two of them, as far away from my brother and my other two, now ex, best friends as possible.

The three of them were sitting like they normally did, by themselves in the corner. I grabbed a chair and pulled it into their circle.

"I want to introduce the three of you to my new friend." I said. Quil muttered a hello. "Her name is Samantha."

"Hi Samantha. My name's Jacob. Jacob Black." He had the same smile on his face that he did whenever he saw a pretty girl.

"Call me Sam." She said with a smile.

"Call me Jake."

"Call me Quil." Quil said stepping between Sam and Jake. Jake had dagger eyes at Quil's back. I let out a small giggle and Jake turned his daggers to me.

"Hi." Sam said sheepishly.

"Hello." Embry said walking next to Quil. He had a big smile and large puppy dog eyes. I tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that shot through me with his interest in her. He was only my best friend that I'd had a crush on for years. He'd never shown any interest with me, so I should be fine with him hitting on another girl in front of me. Should be, not am.

"Leave the poor girl alone." I said trying not to sound pissed. I looked up and saw all three boys practically drooling over her. They turned to face me and Sam mouthed "help me.""

"We should probably go back to our seats, the bell is going to ring soon and Sam and I get to leave early to find her next class." I said standing up and putting the chair I was using back.

"What class do you have next period?" Jake asked excited.

"Math." Sam said with a small smile.

"Who's your teacher?"

"I think it starts with a k." She said unsure.

"She has Mr. Keadle." I said to Jake. "You two have a few classes where I'm not in so would you be okay showing her around during class?"

"I'd love to." He said smiling at Sam. I put my arm around Sam's shoulders.

"We really should get going though. We get to leave early and we need to find her next class and all that stuff." I said.

"Yah, I guess I'll see you guys later then!" Sam said turning around and walking back to our bags. I followed her back.

"you should grab your bag now, we can leave in a minute to find your next class." I said throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Are they always like that?" She asked putting the worksheets into a folder before putting them in her backpack.

"Who?" I asked. "Quil, Jake, and Embry?"

"Embry, never learned his name." she mumbled to herself. It almost made me smile that he didn't even tell her his name, but it didn't really matter.

"Yah, so in your face." She said louder.

"It just means they like you." I said. "There aren't a whole lot of new kids that come to this school, even less come to the school on the Reservation, so when a new kid, especially a girl, comes, they boys will be all over her."

"Where they really that bad?" Jared asked leaning over the desk towards us.

"they were just really nice." Sam said to Jared. "It was just weird, they were nothing like you Jared."

"I'm offended!" Jared said rather loudly. The kids in front of us turned around and glared at us.

"Jare don't be so loud." Paul said. "Don't want too much attention."

"Sam, we should really get going now, get you off to second period with Mr. Keadle. We don't want you to be late on your first day." I said grabbing my bag off of the ground. Sam grabbed her bag and we walked to the front of the room to tell Ms. Banks that we were leaving.

"Ms. Banks?" Sam asked holding the pass in her hand. "Rosie and I are allowed to leave a few minutes early so we can find my next class." She said holding out the pass for Ms. Banks to see.

"Alright girls, see you tomorrow then." Ms. Banks said with a smile.

"See you." We both said as we walked out the door.

"So where's this math class?" Sam asked as we started to walk down the hall.

"What room is it?" I asked. The math wing was right below the science wing so it would be easy to find once I knew the room number.

"Room 151." Sam said looking down at her schedule.

"That's just around the corner and down the hall a little. It's good that they're close because sometimes you'll be late from science because we had to clean up a lab." I said as we turned the corner.

"Can we go stop at my locker then if it's right down the hall? I forgot to grab more than one notebook." Sam said.

"Sure, do you know how to get there from here?" I asked.

"I think so." She said a little uncertain.

"How about if you lead and I'll tell you if you're going the wrong way." I said with a reassuring smile.

"That sounds good to me." Sam said smiling back at me. She turned and had no problem finding her locker. She put the combo in, kicked it, opened it, and pulled a few notebooks out and put them in her backpack.

"Well off to math class then." She said.

"Have fun in math." I said. She gave me a puzzled look. "Mr. Keadle isn't exactly the best teacher I've heard." I said remembering back to Jake complaining about him almost daily.

"It shouldn't be a problem if you like math." I added.

"That's good, math was always one of my better subjects." She said. The bell rang and the hallways started to fill up with students.

"So this way?" She asked pointing down the hall.

"Yes ma'am." I said. She started walking and I followed her. She took all the right turns and was in the math hall in no time.

"Your class should be at the end of this hall right before the double doors." I said. "Jake is probably there waiting for you already." She blushed slightly but kept walking. We got to the end of the hallway and she pointed to the classroom on the left.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Yep." I said. "Go in there, introduce yourself to Mr. Keadle, and then get him to sign the paper."

"You can't introduce me again?" She asked a small smile on her lips.

"No, I have to get to class on the other side of the building, sorry." I said. I saw Jake looking through the door at us, especially Sam. "Don't worry, Jacob will help you, I'm sure."

"See you after second period then." Sam said turning around and heading into the classroom.

I turned and rushed to my spanish class. I made it just as the minute bell was ringing and took my seat.


	4. Center Of The Universe

**Hi anyone still reading this!** **I'm terribly sorry I haven't posted in a while, I got busy with school, as soon as marching band ended I was swept up with work,and then mentally I needed a vacation because I slipped into a bit of a bad place, my writing was really affected, but now everything is better and I'm trying to write more! Hope you enjoy, I know it's a little short, but I had a horrible time writing this part, it took me a few tries to do it right!**

* * *

"Alright class, today you'll be working on a group project. You'll be partners with the person on your right." Mrs. Opipari said plugging in her laptop to the projector. I looked at the person to my right, Embry. We hadn't been able to change seats yet and I knew he wanted to move away from me.

"You'll all get a city and have to do a presentation on a specific city in Argentina. I'll pass out the cities I have for you." She said as she started to walk around the classroom. She handed ours to Embry. He turned to talk to me.

I looked at him and my world stopped. Suddenly I couldn't see anyone else in the classroom besides him. His brown hair, brown eyes. I was suddenly completely drawn to him, like my whole world revolved around him. He was the center of my universe. In my 16 years I had never felt like this in my whole life, I felt so connected to him, even more then I was when he was one of my best friends. I wanted to reach out to him, i could feel that he was annoyed, but I didn't, knowing we were in the middle of Spanish class.

He clapped his hands in front of my face.

"Rose, you okay?" he said trying to get my attention back.

"S-s-sorry." I stuttered out. "I was spacing out." I said putting my head down, I could feel the heat in my cheeks and didn't want him to see me blushing. Hopefully my short hair still covered my blush.

"Buenos Aires is the city we have." He said pulling out a notebook. He opened it up and started writing down the requirements that were on the screen. I quickly scribbled them down on the back of the worksheet that was homework the night before.

"We're going to head down to the library now and we'll be down there for the next few days to work on this project." Mrs. Opipari said grabbing her laptop off of her desk and heading towards the door. We all packed up our things and followed her out the door.

Embry was walking ahead of me with some of the other kids in our class. I wanted to go walk next to him, but from the conversation, I could tell I wasn't wanted. I tried to ignore the fact that it hurt.

"You have to work with Rosie, right?" One of the girls he was walking with asked.

"Ya." He replied.

"I wish you could've worked with us instead."

"Me too." I tried to ignore that he obviously didn't want to work with me, and the fact that he would say it so blatantly. Even without the strong hearing, I would've been able to hear what they were saying. We got to the lab and Embry went to a pair of computers that was empty in the front row. I followed him after he waved me over.

"So our city is Buenos Aires." He said logging on the computer. I logged on and pulled up the requirements and rubric. I saw he did the same.

"What parts of this do you want to do?" I asked, butterflies all over the place in my stomach even talking to him.

"How about I do the first 8 and you do the last 8." He suggested.

"Sure." I said. Right now I would probably do anything he wanted me to, this attraction to him was stupendous.

I started to look up what I had to do but I couldn't concentrate. I had to keep stealing glances at him every little while to make sure he was still there. I decided to go onto the school email and see if Paul or Jared was online so that I could ask for advice about this. I saw Paul was online, he was in reading class and they were doing something in the lab today so I chatted him.

**PAUL**

**Yes?**

**SOS**

**What?**

**I need to talk to you and Jared during history class**

**Ok?**

**It's important.**

I logged off the chat without explaining anything and tried to get work done before Embry thought I was slacking, he already didn't like me enough for hanging out with Paul, Jared, and Sam, I didn't want him hating me anymore because this was painful to see him ignore me like this. Class ended too soon and Embry practically ran away from me to the other side of the room towards the people he was slowly becoming friends with. There was a girl who was watching him just as closely as I was. I had a temporary flare of jealousy, but then why should I? It's not like Embry is my boyfriend or anything, he was just my life long crush.


End file.
